Embodiments of the invention relate generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a slide-in mountable fuel pump that is engaged with a fan cover of the engine to enable easy attaching and detaching of the fuel pump.
General purpose internal combustion engines used as prime movers in power generators, lawn mowers, power washers and various other applications often use a fuel pumps and associated charge former (e.g., carburetor or fuel injector) to supply fuel to the engine. The fuel pump is installed or interposed in a fuel supply pipe connecting the fuel tank with the charge former, and the fuel pump is typically mounted on the engine in a semi-permanent fashion. That is, the fuel pump is typically affixed to/within the engine via the use of screws or other hardware that require the use of tools to affix and remove the fuel pump.
The semi-permanent mounting of the fuel pump with the engine secures the pump properly for operation, and prevents displacement thereof—as might occur due to movement of the engine and/or standard operation of the engine. However, in a situation where a fuel pump breakdown occurs and a timely removal and replacement of the pump is required, such semi-permanent mounting of the fuel pump can lead to a lengthy removal and replacement process. Additionally, if the fuel pump breakdown occurs in a setting where tools necessary for removal are not readily available, then removal and replacement of the fuel pump may not be easily achievable.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an internal combustion engine having a quick disconnect fuel pump. It would further be desirable for such a quick disconnect fuel pump to be removable and mountable on the engine without the use of semi-permanent fasteners or tools.